Particle detectors, also known as radiation detectors, are devices used to detect, track, and/or identify high-energy radiation, such as high-energy particles or waves. Some embodiments of radiation detectors are configured to detect and identify specific radioisotopes emitted from a target to inspect the target for the presence of certain materials that produce such radioisotopes. Some radiation detectors can be large, stationary devices, while other radiation detectors can be smaller, portable devices for use in the field. For example, the ORTEC® Detective™ family of radioisotope identifiers, manufactured by Advanced Measurement Technology of Oak Ridge, Tenn., are examples of portable radiation detectors. Portable radiation detectors are typically carried by hand and pointed at targets to inspect for radiation.
Portable radiation detectors can be used in the field to perform tasks such as inspecting cargo containers or other targets for radioactive materials. However, any objects that are identified as being radioactive or containing radioactive material typically have to be further tested with other devices to determine exactly what radioactive material is present and in what quantity. Typically, this means sending the radioactive material, or a sample of it, to a laboratory for further testing using more specialized equipment. Thus, there is a need in the art for a way to perform more precise testing of radioactive targets in the field using portable equipment.